Green means go Slowly
by Burningorc
Summary: Sometimes the best thing to do is go slowly. Please read and review. Thanks to Blue Rogue, Aris 1013, MizFortune and Neo Aguni. Your comments have been helpful and are very much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

"Ahh Corinth" Ziggy Grover, sometime superhero and all around great guy, took a deep breath and turned theatrically spreading his arms wide to take in everything around him. The children laughed and Sister Anne smiled at him. The Rangers had been given the afternoon off and he had chosen to come and help her take the children of the orphanage to the park. "Now, here's the game." Ziggy crouched down and the kids gathered around him. "I'm going to close my eyes and count to one hundred while you guys all hide ok?" The kids cheered and started to look for good hiding places. "Then I'll come and find you. Now get going." Ziggy covered his eyes and started counting while the children scattered.

"Ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one-hundred." Ziggy announced. "Ready or not here I come." Smiling he looked around the immediate area and saw a grinning face poking around the side of a nearby parked car. Sarah, he knew there wasn't really anywhere else she could hide. The parking lot was the only place she could get her wheelchair, She ducked her head back and with a giggle and Ziggy turned and peered out over the rest of the park. Grinning at Sister Anne as he headed out onto the grass, making a show of looking for the other kids.

After finding most of the kids, Ziggy was heading back towards the parking lot when he heard it. A soft trilling whistle rang out over the park. Ziggy froze. It was still there.

"Kids," His voice was suddenly very serious. "Go get to Sister Anne and get out here guys."

"What's wrong Ziggy? Is it superhero stuff?" One of the kids, a little brown haired kid asked him.

"Yeah, and I need all my sidekicks to do their part. So get Sister Anne and get back home ok?" Ziggy asked them and smiled as they nodded. "Good now get going." The Green Ranger pulled out his morpher and opened it up. "Ah Doc, It's Ziggy. I think I may have a problem."

"Ranger Green," Dr. K's failure to use his name usually bothered him, but now it was all business. "I have locked on to your position and I'm registering a Venjix class 8, Sonic Attack-bot. The other rangers are on their way. You'll have to keep it busy until they arrive." She cut of communication.

"Sure I can keep one little Attack-bot busy." Ziggy said to himself. Then he heard that haunting whistle again and he reached for his engine cell. "It's her I'm not so sure about."

"Well, well, well…" Tanya 7 stepped out from behind a nearby tree. "Ranger Green, all by yourself?" Ziggy watched the side of her mouth pull up in a slight sneer and gulped.

With a cry Ziggy flew through the air and rolled another few feet when he hit the asphalt of the car park. He pulled himself to his feet and faced the Attack-bot. _This really isn't going to well. He thought to himself, I just need to hang on until Dillon and the others can get here._

"That all you've got?" He quipped, Sounding a lot braver than he felt.

"Oh, I would antagonize him little Ranger." Tanya warned him, while she leapt forward directing a vicious spin kick at his head. Ziggy managed to block most of it but still staggered back dazed. Laughing harshly, the Attack-bot pointed its cannon in Ziggy's direction and fired. But the Green Ranger's head had cleared enough for him to dive to the side and avoid the blast.

"I told you you'd have to do better." he goaded as the explosion slammed into the car behind him. "That wasn't even close."

"I wasn't aiming at you Ranger Green." The Attack-bot countered. Gesturing with the claw that amounted to its left hand.

"What?" Ziggy turned perplexed to look at the behind him. Then he felt his blood run cold. He could see a little wheelchair lying overturned on the blacktop, with its owner lying curled up and shaking near by. The car hit by the Attack-bot's blast was flipping end over end right towards her. " Sarah! No!" Ziggy screamed, already running for the girl.

The rational part of his brain was telling him that he couldn't run that far fast enough. His instincts weren't listening. The countless hours he had spent training took over and he focused his entire being on getting to the girl. _Just block out everything else, _He told himself, _forget their stupid metallic laughing, she needs you now. Get to her!_ He demanded of himself and suddenly in a green flash he was there next to her.

"Ranger series green." The suit's onboard alert system chimed in. "Power cell depleted, shutting down." In a flash his suit, and with it all his enhanced abilities, were gone. Now he was just him, just Ziggy Grover again. He grit his teeth and risked a quick glance over his shoulder. It was enough to tell him that he didn't have enough time to pick her up and get her out of the way. He'd probably have just enough time to get himself clear. Ziggy bent down and gathered the frightened little girl in his arms.

"Just hang on." He told her. _And hope._ He finished to himself as he closed his eyes.

The sickening protest of rent metal and a sudden feeling of intense pain woke him. Then, through the pain, soft hands checking his pulse, a gentle voice, asking if he was all right? Could he hear her? A roar of engines, a squeal of tires and a familiar angry voice. She was? Something?

Ziggy slowly forced his eyes to open, only to let them close immediately. The light was so bright it hurt. He'd often heard about people seeing a light near the end. But he didn't want it to be the end. Not for a long time. He groaned and tried to cover his eyes. That's when he found that he couldn't move his arms.

"Ziggy?" The voice was strong but a bit frayed around the edges. A shadow fell over Ziggy's face ad he chanced opening his eyes.

"Dillon?" He rasped. "Don't tell me they got you too?"

"What are you talking about Ziggy? We stomped that Attack-bot you were fighting."

"So your not dead?" He asked staring at his friends bemused expression.

"Nope. Why'd you think that?"

"Can't move." Ziggy grumbled trying in vain to lift his arm again.

'Ahh well…" Dillon stumbled.

"Ranger Green," Dr K's brisk tone announced her presence just before her face appeared in Ziggy's field of view. She produced a small torch and began shining it into his eyes. Ziggy winced and scrunched his eyes shut. "Ranger operator series green. You have suffered immense physical trauma. Including damage to your spinal column between the sixth and seventh vertebrae. Now lie still and behave while I check your progress." The doctor commanded.

"My…" Ziggy swallowed and tried again. "My Spine? Is that why I can't…?"

Doctor K was scanning Ziggy's upper body with some sort of machine and answered without looking up.

"I have strapped you down to restrict your movements. It seems that your body is healing its self at a rate of well over a thousand times that of an ordinary human. I theorize that this is a side effect of your increase in physical conditioning while your body is still acclimatizing to the presence of the bio-energy field enhanced by the ranger series green bio-hardware." Ziggy looked at Dillon, who just shrugged. "It means your getting better." Dr K sighed. "You've been sedated for nine days now, you should be able to begin gentle physical activity in the next day or so." The machine beeped and Dr. K turned and left without so much as a backwards glance.

"Nine days?" Ziggy couldn't believe it had been that long. He had been having this dream, about this gentle voice with these soft hands, touching his face whispering something he couldn't quite make out. "Nine days?" He asked again. Then he felt his blood run cold again. "Sarah?" he asked almost frantically. "What happened to Sarah?"

"Whoa, easy buddy." Dillon gently placed a hand on his shoulder. She's fine, just a few bruises, she's been in nearly every day checking on you." He grinned, "Doc K didn't want her in the lab, So Scott's been distracting her while Summer and I sneak her into see you." Dillon's grin grew wider as he reached to the table above the head of Ziggy's bed. "She brought you this." He held out a small green bear with mismatched eyes and a lopsided grin. Ziggy took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. Dillon sat the bear in Ziggy's hand and smiled at him. "I'll go spread the good news."

It turns out that Dr. K had already beaten Dillon to it, although it was by only a few scant seconds. Summer and Scott had half-heartedly been playing a game of pool, they were about even and Flynn was staring at a bowl of fruit without much interest when She had wondered past muttering to herself.

"Hey Dr K. any change?" Summer asked.

"Not really," She began, already climbing the stairs, "he is still healing with remarkable rapidity, and when he awoke he started to irritate me with his usual alacrity."

The three rangers stared at her retreating back for a few moments until Dillon walked entered from the lab and broke the silence.

"Hey guys, guess whaaa…" Dillon was knocked aside as they rushed by him into the lab.

Three days later. Ziggy was ambling his way through the park on the crutches Dr. K had given him. He had just spent most of the day at the orphanage, proving to the kids that he was ok, and yes he could still do brilliant shadow puppets. Sarah had cried and hugged him and was so very, very super happy glad he was ok and that he was the bravest and the bestest of all the power rangers. He had smiled and hugged her back, sniffing and swallowing hard. After all, the bravest power ranger can't cry. When he looked up Sister Anne was smiling at him and quietly dabbing at her eyes. Finally Ziggy had to leave. He wanted to walk home, or at least hobble most of the way before asking Dillon or one of the others to come and get him. His legs needed the work out. If he understood Dr K correctly, it was all the work he had been doing to get into shape after he had bonded to the series green morpher that had sped his recovery up this much already.

"Looks like all that training with Dillon was worth it." Ziggy sighed as he lowered himself to a bench to rest. He leaned his crutches against the end of the bench and tilted his head back, letting the dome's pretend late afternoon sun warm his face while he closed his eyes.

He must have been dozing, as he opened his eyes and realized it was now early evening, the sun just a soft warm band above the trees. Then he realized that he wasn't alone. She stood about ten feet away, watching him with that same slight tilt to her head. That was about the only part that was the same. She was wearing blue denim shirts and this white sleeveless top. It took Ziggy a second to process who he was looking at, She looked so different. She was wearing strapy sandals and she was shifting from foot to foot slightly, almost like she was nervous. Then his brain worked out who she was and he hastily grabbed for his morpher.

"Wait." She started, "I'm not here to fight." She held her hands out palms up.

"Pull the other one," Ziggy retorted as he pulled his morpher free of its pocket. "On second thoughts, don't." He flipped it open, not taking his eyes of her.

"Please, I just…" She took a deep breath and looked right into his eyes. "I just want to talk to you." Ziggy paused with his morpher halfway to his mouth. She's stared him down plenty of times. But now there was no trace of the usual on her face, her eyes looked, almost pleading.

"Ziggy!" Dillon's voice called out from his morpher. "Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"I'm ok," He replied, "I'll just be a little late back. Listen if I open my morpher again, don't ask questions. Just have Dr. K find out where I am and get everyone there as fast as you can ok?" Ziggy hung up but kept his morpher in his hand. "Ok Tenaya let's talk."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Now with actual formatting, it turns out the most of the formatting in the submitted document disappeared into the ether when I was uploading it and I failed to notice. That'll learn me to do it while I'm in a meeting. /grin. Luckily I was informed so could quickly take action to fix it. By way of thanks this chapter is now dedicated to Neo Aguni. Thank you.

______________________________________________________________________

Tenaya looked at Ziggy and tool a deep breath as she warily sat down on the opposite edge of the bench. She looked Ziggy over, her eyes lingering on for a moment on his injured leg. When she looked back up her eyes met his and she quickly looked down at her hands.

"Is she ok?" She asked the question so quietly Ziggy wasn't even sure he had heard say anything.

"What?" He replied.

"The little girl, Sarah!" Ziggy snapped. The sudden anger in his voice shocked both of them. Tanya jumped to her feet and was halfway to a fighting stance before she realised what she was doing.

"Her name is Sarah!" He growled, shoving himself off the bench and to his feet. "She is a little girl. She is in a wheel chair and you crazy human hating bunch of clock radios, you tried to kill her!" Ziggy growled and took a step towards her. He was already unsure on his feet, when he moved he put too much weight on his wounded leg. With a yelp he went down on his face.

Tenaya watched him fight his way back onto the bench, His furious eyes daring her to say anything. "I didn t..." She began.

"Don't." Ziggy cut her off sharply. "Don't you dare say you didn't do it."

"The generation 6..."

"I said don't! You're the generation 7 Infiltration Attack-bot, you lead it to us. You're one of the damn generals!" Ziggy didn't realise he was shouting until he felt the dry scratch in the back of his throat. He looked at looked at her and saw she was looking down at her feet. "What? You gonna cry now? You been programmed to do that as well?" He was trying to keep sounding tough but he could feel some of the rage slipping away. He almost believed that she might be on the verge of tears.

Tenaya Seven took a deep breath to calm down and looked up, forcing herself to meet Ziggy s gaze. The hint of moisture in her eyes stunned Ziggy for a moment.

"It's true I led him to you, I thought if we caught you on your own you would be an easier target." She blinked for a long moment and took another deep breath. "I didn't order the Attack-Bot to target the girl, Sarah." She corrected when Ziggy opened his mouth. "You were the target. Then you tried to protect her with your body, and I saw the car hit you." Ziggy shuddered at the memory and rubbed his injured leg. Tenaya dropped to the seat and looked at her hands in her lap. "This wasn't meant to happen." She put her face in her hands and shook slightly. You re all supposed to look alike. She sure didn't look much like a dangerous robot soldier to Ziggy. She looked more like a frightened and confused girl.

"Oh please, how many people have you seen running around in brightly coloured spandex?" He asked, feeling a slight smile spread over his face as he saw Dr. K's response in his head. He turned back to Tenaya when he heard her sniff. She looked up and even though there were tears streaked down her face she smiled weakly at him.

Ziggy reached into his pocket and pulled out a white handkerchief, He looked from it to her.

"You're not going to attack me right?" He asked as he held it out with a smile. Their eyes locked and she tentatively reached for it, catching the corner that flapped in the soft evening breeze. They stayed like that for a while, Ziggy let go of his end and his grin returned, this time it was almost normal. "I guess not."

Tenaya dried her eyes and looked up at him.

"Im sorry." She whispered and swallowed, quickly dabbing at her eyes again. "Is Sarah..." She trailed off.

"Very good," Ziggy nodded approvingly, "and Sarah is fine."

"Good. She must think you're quite the hero." Tenaya ventured a small smile at Ziggy, then dropped her gaze so quickly she didn t see him return it.

"I'll have you know that I am, and I quote; the bestest and bravest power ranger." Ziggy puffed his chest out a little and grinned at her. Tenaya found herself laughing. Ziggy marvelled at the sound of it, clear and musical, without any of the usual sneer and mockery. When their eyes met he joined her.

When their laughter finally died away Tenaya peeked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"You are, you know. The bravest I mean." She looked away quickly when she felt Ziggy's eyes on her. "The others all signed up for the program. They know how to fight." "Hey!" Ziggy interrupted. "I can fight." Tenaya smiled at him, it was more like her usual sarcastic smirk, but this time it was tinged with warmth. This time it reached her eyes. Well a little. The Green Ranger felt himself return her smile and drop his head down, as a blush warmed his cheeks.

When Ziggy looked up he was suddenly aware of how close they now were. At some point they had closed the distance between them, so that they were now sitting side by side. Tenaya seemed to have reached the same conclusion as him. Their eyes found each other and they gazed into each other. Nothing moved in the park except for the soft gentle breeze that carried a strand of Tenaya's hair across her face. Ziggy licked his lips as he reached up towards it.

The buzzing alarm on his communicator caused both of them to jump and Ziggy pulled his hand back as if burnt. He fumbled it out of its pouch and flicked it open.

"What?" He demanded, the words coming out almost like a squeak.

"Ziggy," Dillon s voice came through the speaker, the sound of a powerful engine in the background. "Where are you?"

"Uh," Ziggy looked around hurriedly and back to Tenaya. "I'm at the park." He closed his eyes as he answered.

"I'm on my way." Ziggy heard the engine rev harder and then Dillon signed off.

Ziggy sighed as he returned his communicator to its pouch.

"Your friends are worried about you." Tenaya said, looking a little sad. "I should go, if they see me…" She let the statement hang in the air as she stood up. Ziggy caught her hand.

"Wait," She turned and looked at him. Ziggy saw a small glimmer of something in her eyes. "After the," It was his turn to trail off as they both looked at damaged leg. "Someone pulled the car off me. Someone checked on me." He looked back up and she met his eyes. "It was you." It wasn't a question. Tenaya slipped her hand from his and placed her fingers on his cheek.

"Ziggy," She whispered. "I'm so sorry." A loud mechanical roar split the silence and light flashed through the trees.

"Dillon," Ziggy whispered. "He has the worst timing." Tenaya returned his smile briefly and then impulsively leaned in and brushed her lips over his cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered and was gone, running through the darkness and leaping over the small pond in the middle of the park before disappearing into the trees. Ziggy sat watching her go, unconsciously raising his fingers to his cheek; it was still a little warm.

Dillon sprinted along the path and came across his friend sitting on a bench with his hand on his cheek and a wistful look on his face.

"Ziggy!" He called as he ran up to him. "Are you ok man?" Ziggy started when Dillon put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah sure, fine, just thinking." Ziggy mumbled as he looked around. "I was resting my leg, must have lost track of time or something." Dillon picked up Ziggy s crutches.

"Want me to carry you?" He asked, with just a hint of a smirk on his face.

"The bestest and bravest Power Ranger can get himself to the car!" Ziggy snatched the crutches of Dillon and pulled himself to his feet. He grinned at The Black Ranger as he started down the path.

"Whatever hero," Dillon turned and followed him back towards the car. "So what happened to you tonight?" He asked.

"I'm not really sure." Ziggy replied with glance over his shoulder, looking back the way Tenaya had gone.

Safe in the cover of the trees Tenaya watched them go. She returned Ziggy's gaze and then looked down at her hands and found she was still holding his handkerchief. She carefully tucked it in her pocket started to head in the opposite direction. She wasn't sure what had happened to her but she knew it had something to do with the Green Ranger, Ziggy she mentally corrected herself. She brushed her fingers over her lips and decided that she really wanted to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Folks, Sorry this has taken so long. I was driving home from work last night and I got struck by inspiration, so I pulled into a macdonalds and spent 2 hours typing this out. I have read it through a couple of times this morning, but I am still without a beta. Please let me know what you think.

"Upright and Moving"

The sound of a scream rang out through the garage and in the kitchen Flynn calmly reached for a banana and continued making his smoothie.  
"Are they still at it?" Scott asked as he emerged from his room and started down the stairs to join Flynn in the kitchen.  
"Aye." He replied, focusing his attention slicing his banana and adding it to the contents of the blender.  
"I would have thought Ziggy would be sick of training by now."

"Ranger operator series green has been unable to perform at his maximum ability for the past two weeks." Dr. K commented as she came down the stairs, adjusting her lap coat. "I for one am impressed with his drive to return to full operational status." She brushed past Scott, opened the doors to her lab and stopped dead.

"Ranger. Operators. Black. And. Green." The diminutive genius enunciated each word very clearly and with barely contained fury. Scott and Flynn rushed to her side and took in the site before them. Flynn turned his head to hide his grin while Scott did his best to look serious hoping Dr K didn't notice the slight twinkle in his eye.

Ziggy looked over at Dr. K fuming in the door way and squeaked. He quickly tossed the two halves of the broken crutch he was holding towards the far corner of the lab and reached down to help his friend up. Dillon accepted the offered hand and stood nonchalantly holding the broken crutch's very battered twin, a slight grin on his face.

"What do you think you are doing?" Dr. K questioned them, her voice under control but icy. "That is grossly improper conduct with medical equipment." She half answered her own question and stared at the wolf and shark rangers with her hands on her hips.  
"Well, you see Doc." Ziggy began spreading his hands wide. "I was eager to get back into top shape after my injury, which I got on while the job I'd like to add, So I asked Dillon to spar with me."  
"And he was doing so well I decided to give him some real training by changing the situation." Dillon gestured with the batter crutch he was holding. "After all everything at hand is a weapon in a fight. Isn't that right fearless leader?" Dillon smirked and tossed the crutch to Scott who caught it smoothly and was about to reply when Dr. K cut him off.  
"Do not bring Scott into this ranger black!" She all but spat.  
"Look Doc, Dillon" Ziggy steeped in between them with his hands raised. "I think we can call all agree that this is all just an accident." The shark ranger licked his lips and looked from his best friend to his boss. "How about if we pay for them?" Dr. K threw up her arms and stormed past them towards her command station.  
"Just get out." She growled as she disspapered behind her screens. The rangers quickly moved to comply. As the door slammed shut behind them Ziggy slipped into his best grin as he stretched to drape his arm over the blue ranger's shoulders.  
"Say Flynn buddy, Don't suppose you could lend me a couple of bucks?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day Ziggy was strolling along the path that looped around the park lost in thought. He hadn't really had any place in mind when he started out from the garage, he just wanted to get out and stretch his legs, well, one of them anyway. He stopped next to a bench and sighed reaching up to rub his cheek softly.  
"What was with that?" He asked to one in particular as he thought back to that night a week ago. "And why do I keep coming back here?" With a sigh the green ranger stuffed his hands in his pockets and vowed to himself that tomorrow he would not come back. His head down he turned and started towards home.  
Ziggy hadn't gone far when he came across a small rock laying on the path, with a scowl he lashed out with his foot and kicked it away down the path.  
"Hey watch it." A voice made Ziggy start and he glanced up an apology already on his lips. She never came him the chance. "You could hurt someone with that."  
"You..." Ziggy trailed off.  
"Yeah, me..." Tenaya smiled weakly and spread her arms as if to show him she was un-armed and dressed in civilian clothes. Ziggy smiled back and was pleased to see her smile grow and look more confident. She almost looked completely human like that./p

Tenaya felt herself smile and wasn't sure why but she liked the way it felt, better than the sneer she usually wore. She stepped past the green ranger, wondering why her skin tingled when the back of her hand brushed his and took a seat on the bench and patted the other side. Grinning a little when he joined her.  
"It's really good to see you up and around again." She stated, glancing down at his leg. "How is it?" Ziggy surprised her by stretching his arms up and lacing his fingers behind his head while crossing his legs out in front of himself.  
"You know your talking to the best and bravest of all us rangers right?" He asked her grandly with a stupidly big grin on his face. Tenaya then surprised herself by laughing, actually laughing right out loud. She had to put her hand on the bench to steady herself as she doubled over slightly trying to get her breath back. She wiped her eyes and looked up to see him grinning back at her.

"You know what?" Ziggy asked quietly. Staring into Tenaya's eyes.  
"What?" She replied, her gaze locked with his.  
"I think," Ziggy paused to lick his lips as he raised his hand and lent towards Tenaya, who for her part was wondering why her mouth had suddenly gone dry. "I think I'd really like," Lights flashed through the trees and the crunch of tires on gravel caused them both to jump. Ziggy glanced around quickly trying to see who had just arrived. Tenaya's upgraded vision didn't have any problem making out the couple who had arrived.  
"Two teenagers, looks like they're up to something..." She let the statement hang in the air and a smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth as she turned back to Ziggy. "You'd really like what?" She asked slowly. Ziggy looked from the car park to her and swallowed visibly.  
"Ahh," He stammered. "Ice-cream. I'd really like some ice-cream. Come on." Ziggy turned and headed towards the other end of the park. Tenaya indulged in a moment of confusion before she started after him.

"Here ya go kids" The older man placed the sundae on the small table between them."Nice choice Zig." He whispered as he placed a spoon in front of the green ranger.  
"Thanks Frank." Ziggy patted the older man on the shoulder. As he passed behind Tenaya, Frank winked and gave Ziggy a thumbs up.  
"He really thinks this is a good choice?" Tenaya asked. as she poked the ice-cream experimentally with her spoon. Ziggy's mouth fell open and he quickly shoveled in a scoop of ice-cream to try and cover it.  
"Yeah, this is a great. Frank is a real artist." Ziggy smiled at her gesturing with his spoon. "What? you don't like chocolate, cherry, bubblegum or vanilla?" He sounded like he couldn't believe his own question.  
"I don't really know." Tenaya whispered, her eyes darting around the now empty ice-cream parlor.  
"Really? How can you not know? Everybody know what flavours they like." This time Ziggy sounded genuinely shocked. Tenaya looked down at her lap.  
"I can't remember." Her voice was quiet and small. "I don't even know if I've ever had ice-cream before." Ziggy didn't say anything for a few long moments. For one of the few times in his life he didn't know what to say. Tenaya looked up slowly, expecting ridicule or shook. What she didn't expect was a soft warm grin on the ranger's face.  
"Then you're in for a treat." He gently took her spoon from her hand and picked up a little vanilla and held it out to her. "Here, try this."

Tenaya's laughter rang out loudly in the empty street.  
"You used to collect protection money from the ice-cream man?" She managed to force out before another fit of laughter.  
"Well," Ziggy smiled as he ran a hand through his hair. "I may have pretended to collect from Frank. But I'll have you know I was a feared wise guy back in the day."  
"Oh really?" Tenaya grinned at him, her eyes glowing with laughter. "I don't think I believe you."  
"Yeah?" Ziggy countered. "I can't believe that you ate an entire Choc-Mint-Cherry Explosion all by yourself!"  
"It was good. Not my fault you couldn't keep up." She smiled at him and stopped suddenly. "Wait a minute," She trailed off as the thought came to her. "What kind of wise guy doesn't drive a car?" Ziggy started.  
"I like walking." He blurted out.  
"But everyone else drives."  
"It's bad for the environment."  
"You live in a dome." Ziggy paused and glanced around for inspiration. He didn't find any. He sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets.  
"Fine," He grumbled. "I can't drive." Tenaya burst out laughing again.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah." When Ziggy looked up at her, she felt yet another new feeling took hold of her.  
"Ziggy, I'm, I'm really sorry." And she knew that she really was. "I just thought, you know. You pilot the Shark-zord." She finished weakly.  
"That's different, Doc K says it has something to do with the bio-ressonance with our suits." He shrugged. "I just think it and the suit makes it happen." He glanced at his watch and then looked back up at her. "Look it's getting late and the others will be wondering where I am." Tenaya felt a sudden rush of alarm.  
"They don't know where you are?" She asked, glancing around quickly. "You didn't tell them?"  
"Of course not." A grin spread over Ziggy's face. "You think they'd believe me? Hey guys I'm going out on a date with our super hot enemy. Don't wait up." Tenaya felt her mouth twitch in a slow smile.  
"So this is a date?" She asked. Ziggy shifted his feet and she saw the look of panic in his eyes.  
"Well, you know, I was."  
"Ziggy." She cut him off and he looked at her with his mouth slightly open. "I had a great time." And with that she placed her hand on his cheek, leaned in and kissed him softly on the mouth. "Thank you." She whispered, backing away. When she was a few feet from him she smiled and in a flash she had teleported away.  
"Yeah," Ziggy breathed and shook his head. "They'd never believe this."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This Chapter takes place two weeks after the events of the previous chapter and is as always un-beated. Apologies for taking so long, I have been flat out and more importantly I just couldn't find the story. (Metaphorically speaking.) I got a rush of blood to the head and this is what kept me up at night.

Oh and for the record, The ending of RPM was awesome, except for a couple of notable examples of character assassination. Let's just pretend that that all didn't happen ok? /grin.

Thanks very much for reading, comments are always very happily received. (Especially constructive criticism). Special Mention to Karma22 for reviewing that prompted me to post this.

-Alan

* * *

Green's Birthday Blues:

As far as birthdays go, Ziggy thought, it has been a good one, one of the best in fact. He paused on the landing of the staircase and looked down at his friends. They had gotten together and organised a party for him. It had been a long rime since anyone had though enough of him to do that.

It had been a great party, Flynn had organised the cake and even Dr K had come out and wished 'Ranger Operator Series Green' a happy birthday. He'd get through to her eventually.

It had been a good night but Ziggy was beat. He looked down at his friends and saw Dillon and Summer edging closer on the couch while Flynn dished up more cake for everyone. He grinned when Scott caught Dr K plucking the sugar flower of his slice and popped it in her mouth with a cheeky grin. And they all think no one notices. He thought with a chuckle.

Sighing Ziggy slid into his room and dropped face first on his bed. What he hadn't expected was his bed to be a lot harder than usual and to have it grunt when he dropped on to it.

"Wha?!" Ziggy screamed as he felt his body flip end over end and to land hard on his back with a thump. A soft finger brushed his lips as he heard heavy steps on the steps outside.

"You ok Zig?" Dillon's voice came through the door and before Ziggy could answer he heard his own voice from just by his ear.

"Yeah, I uh, just tripped."

"Ok man." Ziggy lay frozen in the dark listening to Dillon's footsteps fading away. After a few moments the silence was broken by a soft whisper.

"Happy birthday Ziggy." Tenaya watched the Ranger turn his face towards her, a look of shocked surprise etched on his features.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's your birthday." She replied quickly, hoping he wouldn't push her for more. Truthfully she wasn't really sure why she was there herself.

"But the alarms?" He asked. She felt an unfamiliar feeling rise in response to his concern, to cover it she rolled smoothly to her feet.

"We'd better get going before I'm noticed then." She held her hand out to help him up. He took it and got up.

"What? Where?"

"To get you your present." She felt the smile slip easily into place and considered for a moment how much nicer it felt than her typical sneer. Crossing to the window she slipped it open and held her hand out to him again. "Come on."

* * *

"I still can't believe you threw me out a window!" Ziggy had not let up the entire walk from the garage to what they both thought of as their park, not that either of them would admit it to the other.

"Well how else do you think we would get down from there?" Tenaya asked curtly. "It's not like your friends would have let us wander down the steps and out the front door is it?" When Ziggy didn't reply immediately She turned and saw him grinning at her with his hands stuffed in his pockets while he rocked on his heels. "What?" She asked feeling the still not quite familiar smile tug at the corners of her mouth.

"You said something about a present..." Ziggy hinted. Tenaya's smile gave way to a laugh and Ziggy's grin widened.

"Sit." She commanded pointing at the bench where they had been meeting. Still grinning Ziggy sprawled onto the bench. "Now close your eyes and wait here." Tenaya watched him for a moment and felt a warm tickle run down her back as he sat waiting obediently. Trustingly, she thought, with that thought and a soft smile on her lips she slipped in to the tree line and disappeared.

Ziggy waited a a full three minutes then licked his lips.

"Tenaya?" He asked softly "Tenaya?" He asked again, louder this time. When she didn't responded after a few seconds Ziggy tentatively opened one eye. After a few moments he opened the other and looked around. He couldn't see her anywhere. "Where is she?" The green ranger asked out-loud. "Maybe something happened." Ziggy gulped. "Maybe she's in trouble..." He shivered as the thought took hold, then laughed. "Like she couldn't handle it. But then.." Ziggy's shoulders slumped as he realised what had happened. "She took off." He sighed.

Just then he heard an engine in the distance and the rattle of gravel as a car slid to a stop in the parking lot. A door thumped closed and he heard footsteps coming through the trees.

"Ziggy?" a voice called softly.

Tenaya found him right were she had left him. On the bench with his eyes scrunched shut.

"Ziggy," she called again, marvelling at the warm feeling in her chest. She was happy that he was still there, but still nervous about what she was going to do. "Come with me."

He felt her fingers slip into his hand and he opened his eyes and smiled. "Hi." She smiled back at him, if he didn't know better he'd almost think she looked a little unsure of herself. Before he could say anything else, she was leading him through the trees to where an old station wagon was sitting in the middle of the parking lot.

Tenaya led Ziggy to the driver's side door and pulled it open.

"Hop in." It was half a command and half a question.

"You know I can't drive." He murmured.

"I know."

"So what's all this about then?" He asked dubiously.

"I'm going to teach you." She said simply. "If you like..." Ziggy shuffled his feet.

"It's just that, umm"

"You don't trust me?" Tenaya was caught of guard by the pained note in her own voice. Her vision swam a little and she quickly looked down so Ziggy wouldn't see her squeeze her eyes shut while her optical sensors readjusted to the moisture. A loud thump caught her attention and she looked up to see Ziggy sitting nervously in the driver's seat twisting his hands on the steering wheel.

"So, ah, are we gonna do this or not?" He called to her through the window. Tenaya felt her eyes grow wet again but this time she smiled at him and she headed for the passenger side.

"And that is the brake. It slows you down." Tenaya concluded as her pupil rolled his eyes. "Any questions?" Ziggy opened his mouth, mischief evident in his eyes, but then he stopped himself and looked around the car, closer this time.

"Yeah, I get all that, but I do have a question."

"Go on."

"Where did you get this car?" Ziggy asked carefully.

"Here in Corinth." Tenaya replied evenly, guessing where he was going with this.

"No, I mean where exactly." He pressed.

"Three blocks west of here." She whispered.

"Tenaya!" His voice was raised a bit, he sounded exasperated.

"What's the problem?" She asked. "I'll take it back when we're done."

"That's not the point." He replied, running his fingers through his hair. "It's stolen."

"So? You were in the mob." She reminded him.

"Was! I was in the Scorpion Cartel!" Ziggy replied hotly. He caught himself and took a deep breath, turning to look at her. He took her hands in his. "I'm sorry." She looked up at him and they could both see the torrent of emotions in the other's eyes.

"No," she whispered, "I'm sorry. I don't understand things sometimes." Tenaya looked down at their hands. "I just wanted to do something nice for your birthday."

"It's just," Ziggy took a deep breath. "It's just, I used to be a bad guy. But I'm a power ranger now. For the first time in my life I'm some one people look up to." He said it quietly, not with any of his usual bravado and Tenaya took in a slow breath and started to gently pull her hands back from his.

"Ziggy..." She began. His fingers closed tightly around hers causing her to look up in surprise.

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked with a hint of a smile dancing at the edge of his mouth. Tenaya smiled tentatively.

"Did you have any idea about this?" She asked sweetly.

"Good, well then get ready for the ride of your life." He intoned dramatically. "Get ready for a display of skill and." Tenaya pulled her hands from his and without thinking, took hold of the front of his jacket and pulled his lips to her's in a sudden mind blowing kiss.

She wrapped her arm around his neck and leant forward, parting her lips and running her tongue over his lips, which opened eagerly and their tongue danced quickly from mouth to mouth. Tenaya felt Ziggy's fingers brush through her hair and she pulled back quickly, breaking all physical contact between them.

"Ziggy." She panted.

"Uh hu." He replied.

"Shut up and drive."

The street outside the garage was quiet this late in the evening. Only the dim street lights added to the light thrown by the car that was travelling down the correct lane in a controlled fashion, albeit at half the normal speed.

Ziggy rolled the car to a stop and had his door half open when Tenaya put her hand on his wrist.

"Ziggy," she whispered, "are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Trust me." He replied simply and when he smiled at her Tenaya knew she did.

"Ok, just be careful." She cautioned his retreating back as he made for the door of the ranger's headquarters. With a quick wave over his shoulder Ziggy opened the door and slipped inside.

Tenaya had trouble waiting. She sat in the car and peered around carefully, trying to appear as though it was perfect normal to wait in the car as your boy... She cut off her own thoughts by getting out of the car and striding purposely towards the door. She was Tenaya generation 7 attack-bot and she did not wait around for a boy. The door opened as she got four steps from the car and Ziggy emerged grinning mischievously, when he turned that grin towards her she felt herself smile back and just like that she was Tenaya again.

"Come on." Ziggy hissed as he hurried past her in slipped into the driver's seat. Caught up in his enthusiasm Tenaya slid into the passenger side and took hold of the foil wrapped package Ziggy held out to her.

"What?" She asked, taking hold of a corner of the foil and starting to pull it back.

"Ah uh." Ziggy cut her off and caught her wrist. "It's a surprise." He turned away from the road to flash her that mischievous grin again.

"Focus on the road." She told him, slipping her wrist free but catching his hand quickly. She smiled self consciously, but was relieved when Ziggy returned it and intwined his fingers with hers.

The park was still empty when the car pulled into the gravel parking lot, this at an almost normal speed and rolled neatly into a space before Ziggy killed the engine and leapt from the car with a big grin on his face.

"Wait, wait there, I've got it." He called as he rushed around to the front of the car, slid to a stop as Tenaya closed her door and turned to face him.

"You were supposed to wait." He grumbled.

"Why?" Tenaya asked him, perplexed at the sudden change in his attitude.

"I was going the open the door for you."

"But I can open if myself just fine." Now Tenaya really was confused.

"Yes, but it's..." Ziggy grumbled and stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets. Tenaya carefully set the package, smelled like flour, sugar and egg whites, on the roof and turned to face him.

"I could get back in?" She ventured.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Ziggy kicked a stone that set several other pieces moving.

"Then come on," Tenaya grabbed the cake, she was sure that's what it was now, it seemed to have the same ingredients as the one she used to gain access the Ranger Yellow's failed wedding, And Ziggy's arm in her free hand and started towards their bench. "Let's see what's in here."

Sitting side by side on the bench where everything had started Ziggy turned to Tenaya and held up the package for her to unwrap.

"Go ahead," he smiled at her, his dour mood already forgotten. Tenaya reached out and pulled the foil covering back to reveal a sizeable wedge of the cake Flynn had presented to Ziggy for his birthday. "It's my birthday cake," Ziggy continued, "Well some of it anyway. I wanted to share it with you." He finished with a smile. Tenaya felt that pleasant warm feeling in her chest that she had begun to associate with him and lent forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Thank you" She whispered.

"You're welcome." He replied, moving back just far enough to look into her eyes and brush a loose strand of her hair back behind her ear.

"I don't think I've ever had cake before." Tenaya didn't even realise she was still whispering, she was lost in his eyes and the way his finger tips felt like dancing sparks as they brushed over her cheek. When Ziggy leant closer and softly pressed his lips to hers Tenaya her heart skip a beat.

"Then your going to love this."


End file.
